Each New Day
by herbsandlemons
Summary: David was a ordinary and ignorable until his 17 birthday, when his life would change forever. It's not everyday you find out your a veela. SevOMC
1. Part One: Heat

**Author's Note: Please note I have seriously rearranged the scenes starting from Chapter 4 in this story it just wasn't working the way I had it, I hope you'll forgive me. **

_**'A dragon is a creature that lives in the fires of hell and does not weep when he himself is burned by those fires.' -unknown**_

**Warnings: **This story contains slash, meaning homosexual relationships if you have a problem with this, don't read it. Simple.

**Each New Day **

Part 1: Heat

David Moon wasn't the type of guy anyone noticed. Though his grades were good and he was fairly attractive, he had a quiet way about him that made him easily forgettable.

When his 17th birthday came around in June, just before his 7th year he didn't think much of it. Besides the fact that his parents were now acting weird around him. But then, his parents had always been of the strange sort.

It wasn't until a a couple days before term started that he began to feel... off. He was an absent minded person so he tended to get everything done last minute, proven by the fact that he hadn't bought his school supplies until that afternoon.

"Mum I'm not feeling well I think I'll head to bed early." David's mother looked up concerned. Setting the pot on the back-burner, she went over and felt his forehead.

"Your burning up! Go lay down, I'll bring you some thing to eat later if you feel up to it." David nodded and went to his room to try and sleep it off. He fell asleep almost immediately.

'Dream'

_He was lying on the softest of fabrics. Just the feel of it against him made his skin tingle. He opened his eyes slowly to his surroundings. The bed he was lying on was a huge four poster. As he looked around he noticed it was still night time and that he was definitely not at home anymore. When he tried to sit up he felt light headed and disoriented as if he had been drinking. _

_He could see the moon outside the window, pale and thin. It made him shiver. Suddenly a piece of shadow moved and revealed itself to be a naked man. He gasped and tried to move away, and at the same time get a better look at the man. He couldn't see his face clearly, it was still hidden in the shadows. But the man's shoulder length, black hair still hung loosely brushing just barely against his shoulders. _

_He refused to look further down than the man's chest, feeling nervous enough as it was. He couldn't move away as the man climbed unto the bed and he closed his eyes. _

_As the cold hands touched him, he shivered but, sighed and leaned into the touch. He couldn't move around or do anything about it, so he might as well enjoy it... As skin touched skin David gasped softly and felt a stab of arousal as a set of teeth clamped down on his neck. He tilted his head to give him better access. A rewarding tongue traced his jugular and he moaned and opened his eyes. _

_He wanted to kiss him... _

_He turned his head and was ready to meet the tempting lips of... Snape! _

'End Dream'

David woke up shaking, he'd never been so aroused, much less by a dream before. The fact the he'd just had a wet dream about his Potions professor didn't seem to bother him as much as he thought it would.

All his senses were going haywire, he could smell everything! His skin also, seemed hypersensitive and there was a pull... like he needed to be some where else. Like what he wanted wasn't here and if he followed his senses he'd get what he wanted, though he wasn't really sure what that was.

The next day his father pulled him aside and asked him if he was having odd dreams. David said 'no', honestly because having wet dreams wasn't odd necessarily, it was actually pretty normal.

The next few days passed almost normally, though his temperature was still above normal (6 degrees), His senses and skin still hypersensitive and his dreams were becoming increasingly graphic.

He didn't want to tell his parents he had a lust-crush on his Potions professor.

He found an empty compartment near the middle of the train. He warded it closed, so he had compartment to himself. His nerves were shot. All the smells on the train were giving him a headache, and the pull that he'd been feeling was getting steadily stronger now that the train was moving. He put on his school robes and settled into his seat.

The ride to Hogwarts was a long one. He didn't want to sleep for fear he might have that dream again. And his hands shook horribly. So badly that when he'd tried to pick up a book, that he'd dropped it.

He was starting to get scared, this couldn't be normal.

When he got off the train he noticed people were staring at him, it was mostly the girls but a few of the boys were sending him appreciative looks as well. Not used to all the sexual tension in the air, David flushed, and tried to find a carriage as quickly as possible.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one to himself. He was sweating, his short light-brown hair plastered to his head. Casting a cooling charm he ran a hand through it, sighing. He wasn't going to be able to live like this, If his body didn't go back to normal he'd have to see Madam Pomfrey.

But Merlin, he hated hospitals...

----oo00oo----


	2. Part Two: Attraction

**Author's Note: Please note I have seriously rearranged the scenes starting from Chapter 4 in this story it just wasn't working the way I had it, I hope you'll forgive me. **

_'Each new day gives us an opportunity to start over. You've got what it takes to success at whatever you set your mind to. Have faith - your dreams are within your reach.' _

**Warnings: **See Chapter 1.

**Each New Day **

Part 2: Attraction

By the time David reached the castle he was a nervous wreck. He walked slowly into the Great Hall trying not wince as people jostled by him going to their seats.

The pull he'd been feeling doubled it felt like his chest was being ripped out. He was gasping just to breathe. Then nothing, all the feelings went away and he looked up to see Severus had just entered the room.

He couldn't stop himself!

His feet they pulled him towards the man against his will, that scent filled his senses completely. It was so sweet smelling. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mr. Moon what are you doing up here? Go back to your seat immediately!" Professor Vector screeched.

He ignored her. David pushed her aside to get to Severus who had just been about to sit down.

"Mr..." Was all Snape got out, before he was pulled into David's arms, one around his waist and the other at his neck.

Using his height as an advantage, He tilted Severus' head back, and kissed him hard. Crushing their bodies and lips together. Severus fought him, luckily he was stronger, and thrust his tongue into the (surprisingly) smaller mans mouth, exploring.

Severus relaxed against him suddenly, kissing him back.

His body sang, his mate was responding!

_#His mate? Since when had Snape been his?# _The back of his mind asked.

His grasp loosened, sliding both arms around Severus's waist. Pulling him up tightly against his erection.

Severus gasped, stiffened and shoved him back. Taken completely by surprise, David's grasp slipped.

The last thing he saw was Severus Snape's fist in his face.

----oo00oo----

David woke up in the Hospital Wing. It took him a minute to remember what happened, he groaned.

_#Damn it, I can't believe I kissed him! I'm so screwed!# _It had felt so good though Severus' body pressed against his.

Voices drifted in from the hall, he recognized both of them.

"...be expelled, assaulting a teacher, the little bastard!" Severus' voice was laced with venom.

"Severus I realize this and normally I would agree, but I've spoken with the boy's parents and they tell me he's been showing signs of The Calling." Placating, and calm, was the Headmaster' voice.

"The Calling? Bloody hell Albus, are you telling me _**he's**_ a Veela!" There was a long pause where David heard some muttering and then.

"No, I'm not! Albus I can't, it's to risky, not being what I am!"

"Severus there's nothing I can do. Do you want this boy to die? Veela's mate for life. He, literally can't live without you Severus. I don't think either of you have a choice in the matter."

There was another pregnant pause.

"You can't honestly say you didn't feel anything. I have heard that Veela pheromones are very powerful." The Headmasters voice sounded amused.

Severus reply was sarcastic. "Of course I felt something! I..."

"You thought it was just the lack of contact?" His voice had taken on an even more gentle tone.

"Not the lack of..." Severus voice was hard, his voice a forced choke.

"There's more, male veela's are rare. So rare in fact that no one's really sure what to expect, so your going to have to tread carefully."

"Now, I got this potion from his parents, they feel no one but you, should be around him right now so you'll have to give it to him."

"What is it?"

"It's for his Calling it should dampen it enough for you to explain the situation and make sure he knows what he's getting into. I'll not have either of you hurt more than necessary by this."

Another pause, more muttering.

"But from what I've heard." The tone was amused again. "There's never been a person that regretted being mated to a veela."

David heard a growled snort.

----oo00oo----


	3. Part Three: Dealing

**Author's Note: Please note I have seriously rearranged the scenes starting from Chapter 4 in this story it just wasn't working the way I had it, I hope you'll forgive me. **

_'The person who tries to live alone will not succeed as a human being. His heart withers if it does not answer another heart. His mind shrinks away if he hears only the echoes of his own thoughts and finds no other inspiration.' -Pearl S. Buck _

**Warnings: **This story contains slash, and it has mentions of rape, non-consensual sex and torture if you have a problem with this don't read. Okay?

**Author's Note:** As one of my reviewers pointed out(thank you very much by the way!) That she didn't know what year this takes place.

It's two years after Harry graduates, The war is fully realized by everyone, including the Ministry.

And Draco along with a couple other Slytherins, are on the good side. But though a 'good' guy Draco's still an ass.(But we love him that way;)

**Each New Day **

Part 3: Dealing

There was an uncomfortable silence when Severus finished speaking. He never even knew.

Severus Snape a former Death Eater and now a spy for the Order, it was hard to swallow. Of course the fact that he was part-veela and that same man's mate was a jarring as well.

But David was feeling decidedly calm, he could feel nothing but warmth and love for his mate. He certainly couldn't hate him.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Severus sneered. "I tell you, I'm a Death Eater and you apologize for kissing me?"

"You 'were' a deatheater. And you it seemed the most important thing to mention. I'm not going to force you to do anything, Hell, I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to do." He sighed loudly running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't even know I liked men. Until I started having those dreams."

"Dreams? You've been having dreams about me?" Severus was frowning at him. David flushed under the intense gaze.

"Yea, and they were sort of..." He blushed a deeper red. "Graphic, and erotic."

"I've had them too."

"What? Really!" A thought struck him.

"Why?"

"Most veela's have telepathic and/or empathic connection with their mates you must have projected your desires on to me."

"That can't be true! One -I know it works both ways for mates. And Two -You were always on... top." There was a long silence after that.

"Do you even like guys? Your not married are you?" He'd feel really bad if he broke up Severus's marriage.

Severus glared, but sighed. "Never had much interest in women," Then he snorted. "I've never had many 'opportunities' to have sex, much less a decent relationship."

"Why?"

He gave me the that's -a -stupid -question look. David frowned and sild off the bed, standing next to Severus. David looked down at him.

"You don't seem one for a casual relationship." Severus just shook his head mutely. David stepped closer, taking in his mates unique scent.

Severus smelled so good. He licked his lips.

"Your not going to hit me again are you?" David whispered.

Severus shook his head mutely, his posture rigid. David brows furrowed at the look on his mate's face. His emotions were a mixture of fear, and self-revulsion, it made David's heart ache. It would take a while to win over his mate and convince him he was desirable.

He backed away, sighing.

"You have a class to teach don't you?" Severus nodded, he was confused, but it didn't show on his face. His eyes narrowed for a second and then he left quickly.

David ran a had through his hair again, this was not going to be easy.

But he'd be damned if his mate would continue hate himself like Severus did.

----oo00oo----


	4. Part Four: Living

**Author's Note: Please note I have seriously rearranged the scenes starting from Chapter 4 in this story it just wasn't working the way I had it, I hope you'll forgive me. **

_'The beauty of one's sorrow when parting is the evidence of the deepness of one's love. So... if one fears sadness, one wouldn't be able to love anything.' _

**Warnings: **This story contains slash, and it has mentions of rape, non-consensual sex and torture if you have a problem with this don't read. Got it?

**Author's Note:** I would like to note that wizards live 150-200 years, so a 40 year old isn't really that old. A 'normal' wizard looks more like a 20 year old, at 40. The reason the boys looked their muggle age(in the movies/books), is cause they all have traumatic experiences in their lives.

Remus -is a werewolf; Sirius -spent 12 years in Azkaban; Severus -is/was a death-eater/spy

I'm just trying to point out that in wizarding socity the age difference isn't really a problem.

**Each New Day **

Part 4: Living

A week had passed since David had found out Severus was his mate. The potion did help him restrain himself around Severus. He'd been able to ease the older male into being comfortable around him. Gentle, passive kisses and light caresses, had eased Severus' fear of being jumped.

Moving into Severus' rooms had been a blessing after the fall out of his kissing Severus in front of the entire school. David couldn't go anywhere now without gossip(and occasionally hexes) following him.

There had been more than a few incidents. When directed at himself David tended to ignore, but if aimed at Severus all hell broke loose. After the said student ended up in the hospital wing with severe burns, The headmaster made an announcement not to make any threating gestures towards himself and more especially Professor Snape.

That was two days ago and since no physical or verbal incidents had occurred. Thankfully, but the rumors continued.

**------oo00oo------ **

Living in the Severus's quarters was both pleasant and painful, his scent was over everything, a mix of sandalwood and cinnamon.

But it was Severus' nightmares that scared David, almost every night, though recently they seemed to be getting less violent. David had to bodily hold Severus down, and hum or sing quietly until he calmed down.

He wasn't sure if he knew that David was doing this for him, because he never mentioned it. And another thing, the man slept fully clothed! His entire body was covered at all times. David planned to change that, tonight.

David felt sufficient time had passed that he could attempt a step further with his mate. He had bought some lavender-vanilla oil and waited till Severus finished teaching his classes.

When he came in he looked unusually exhausted. He threw himself on to the leather sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Bloody dunderheads." He heard Severus mutter.

"James again?" Severus snorted loudly.

"Who else would it be?" He couldn't help but laugh at Severus's tone.

"The boy is going for a record, he wants to beat Longbottom. I know he does!" Severus sighed lying on the couch, eyes closed. He was different in their rooms, far more relaxed and easier to talk to.

"Maybe if he wasn't so busy flirting, Harold wouldn't have to do all the work alone." A smile tugged at David's lips watching Severus.

David had even gotten him to smile occasionally. It was a relief that he could do that for Severus. His face was so relaxed. The usual harshness of his features was thinned and he looked more his actual age.

"Severus, can I touch you?" His left eye opened and it looked at at David intently.

"You don't have to ask any more... we are living together."

"Yes, but you're still afraid to be touched." He didn't deny it. David came around the couch and scooped Severus into his arms.

"What are you doing?!" David smirked.

"I'm going to help you get over this problem... tonight."

"You don't have to carry me!" Severus growled.

"It's not a problem, your so tiny..." David's eyes trailed down Severus slight body. Severus flushed an attractive shade of red while muttering something unintelligible.

Once they reached the bedroom, David set Severus back on his feet, next to the bed, and started to unbutton the other man's shirt. Severus stood stock still, not moving as David slid the shirt from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

Pale skin and dusky nipples were revealed to him. They begged for attention. But, scars tainted the smooth pale skin of his mates body. Many of them very old, others so recent that they were still rough to the touch.

"Severus... how?" David growled, his veela side wished to kill whoever had hurt his mate.

But the human in him wanted to comfort and heal his mates wounds. He traced the marred skin gently, Severus flinching at even that. Tilting his head up David kissed Severus so soundly that the man's legs buckled under him.

Touching Severus with extreme gentleness, he striped them both down to boxers. Crawling on to the bed he laid down and pulled Snape into his arms. Severus didn't resist but his posture was tense. David knew from experience that Snape hated being pinned and that was puting it mildly, it had taken him three hours to calm Severus after that first time.

"What are you doing?" David just smiled contently holding him rubbing small circles in his lower back, after a moment he answered.

"I would think that would be obvious..." And leaned down to kiss Severus briefly, he tried to pull away but Severus lips met his and kissed him hard, a desperate edge to it. The teenage veela was immediately hard and he broke the kiss.

"Severus? What?" A single look at Severus's face told him exactly what he'd been expecting. David frowned his hands resuming their gentle caress of Severus's body.

"I just want you to be comfortable with my touch, Severus... " He touched the older mans face gently. "I want you more than there are words for but, your state of mind is much, much more important." Slowly he began to relax in David's arms.

"Why should you care?" David just smiled sadly, and stated simply. "You're my mate, and I'm falling in love with you." Severus didn't answer him. But allowed David to hold him, and stay in his bed through the night.

**------oo00oo------ **

The next morning after David made breakfast as usual and coaxed the surly potions master into eating most of it. Afterwards David spent an hour or so reading before getting ready for morning classes.

Every second he was away from Severus made his chestache, Fluer told him that it would ease considerably once they mated but until then he would have to endure.

Luckily the teachers were informed and in so doing, any work that could be done outside of class(and near Severus) was. As soon as classes were over David went back to thier rooms and cooked dinner. The house-elves were at first confused at his wish to make his own food but obliged him none the less.

After paying close attention to the foods Severus liked the past to weeks and bribing the house-elves a little. David knew most of the foods Severus liked. That didn't mean he couldn't fix something new.

He smiled at the look distaste and curiousity at the plate of food in front of him.

"What is this?"

"Spaggetti, my mother's American. Try it, I think you'll like it." He started to spin his fork to catch the pasta. Severus watched him and repeated the action taking a small bite.

"Do you like it?"

"It's fine." David smiled widely, and continued eating. A few minutes passed in silence.

"I was thinking about asking the Headmaster to add a room to our quarters. I've been practicing Martial Arts and Yoga since I was young and I haven't been able to practice much since I moved in." There was a terse silence as David waited for an answer.

"I will speak with Albus in the morning..."

"Thank you." There wasn't much else said until dinner was almost over.

"The Hogsmeade weekend is coming up..."

"No."

"Severus you never leave the castle! It's a wonder you're not sick from lack of sunlight. I have to get out of here, I'm getting cabin fever. I need some fresh air." David gestured slightly with his hands while he talked.

Sighing the older man pushed his plate away and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine." He stood and left the room. David frowned, something was wrong with Severus... Picking up the dishes he cleaned up the mess and after a fews spells and a few minutes the small kitchen was once again clean.

When David entered the room Severus was reading, on the leather couch in front of the fire. He moved to sit beside the older man.

"There's something wrong... "

"And what would that be?" Severus' voice was acidic. Worried David pulled the book away and strattled Snape. Cupping his face, David began massaging his temples trying to get Severus to relax.

Thankfully after a few minutes Severus did.

"I'm sorry, Severus." Severus gave another heavy sigh.

"For what David?" He sounded resigned.

"For getting you stuck with me. You could have had anyone." Snape snorted loudly.

"I meant someone you wanted... not getting stuck with a student who's half your age." Severus stiffened in his arms, pushing him away with a rather brutal shove. David was hurt but not as much as he was confused.

"You think I haven't noticed... that I'm old enough to be your father! I'm reminded everytime I go out that bloody door," He threw his hand out in the direction of the door. His voice laced with cold venom.

"Everytime I look at your face I'm reminded! Your father was three years _behind_ me at Hogwarts! Oh I know exactly what you mean!" Though David had seen Severus at various stages of rage... he'd never seen him like this.

Severus picked up a flask of ink from his desk and threw it at the wall, it shattered causing David to flinch. Severus stood their several moment breathing heavily glaring at him. And without a sound he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

David sat there his body trembling violently, and all he could think was that Severus didn't want him and that he was gone...

He had no idea how long he'd lay there curled up on that cold stone floor. It must have been hours because he couldn't feel anything. Finally after what seemed forever there was a spark of warmth. He was groggy, sluggish, his vision hazy like he'd been sick for a long time.

"Stupid boy, laying on the floor like that you could have died..." Though the words were harsh the tone was gentle, even affectionate.

"Severus..." He tried to reach out but wasn't sure he made it.

"Please... I'm sorry, comeback, please... " A warm body crawled into the bed and held him tightly.

"I'm right here, David. I forgive you." David finally relaxed content and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

------oo00oo------


	5. Part Five: Learning

**Author's Note: Please note, I have seriously rearranged the scenes starting from Chapter 4 in this story it just wasn't working the way I had it, I hope you'll forgive me. **

_"Every time I make a plan, God laughs at me." -Jason Isaacs, Actor plays Lucius Malfoy._

**Disclaimer:** If your not old enough, please don't read this, I won't have your mother e-mailing me hate-mail(or worse) because you were reading something too mature for you.You've had fair warning.

Thank you, and everyone else, enjoy.

**Warnings: **Mentions of rape, non-consensual sex and torture. Also this chapter has a very explict sex scene please note, you have been warned.

**Author's Note: **The reason no other character's are around is because I have to establish David and Severus' relationship. Don't worry a more sufficient plot will start soon :)

**Each New Day **

Part 5: Learning

When morning came again David felt good for the first time in long a while. Severus arms were wrapped around him, with David snuggled into the Potion masters chest.

Sighing contently he reached up to trace the contours of Severus face, wincing slightly at the pain in his back. After carefully disengaging himself from Severus, he placed a gentle kiss on his mates lips and went in search of a potion for his bruises.

Several charms later, David still couldn't get into the cabinet. With a frustrated hiss he punched the counter, flexing his hand at the additional pain.

"What are you looking for in my private stores, David?" Flushing in embarrassment he looked at Severus. He really didn't want him to know how much he'd been hurt when he'd been shoved, it might make Severus withdraw even more.

"I need a healing potion..." Severus frowned his face showing concern, he stepped closer.

"Why do you need a healing potion?"

"It's fine, I'll just go ask Madam Pomfrey for one..." David tried to push past him, but Snape caught him by the wrist and pushed him up against the wall. David winced as a sharp cry came from him at the pain.

Just as suddenly as he'd grabbed him Severus let him go surprise and slight horror on his face.

"Take off your shirt. Turn around." It was curt and cold, unlike the Severus he'd been coming to know. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he pulled off his shirt and turned so that his back was facing Severus.

A sharp breath and a muttered oath came from the Potions Master as a soft touch made David start. Several emotions were going through Severus they were hard to identify.

"Go sit down on the bed. I will get a salve for your bruises." David looked over his shoulder at Severus studying his face. He was really upset that he'd hurt him.

"Alright." Feeling unusually compliant he nodded and made his way to the bedroom. Sitting there David felt the first twists of... anticipation since this whole joy ride started. Severus was about to willingly touch him which he'd had yet to do. The potion would only work for so long,

The way Severus had been reacting to him, something told him there was more than just physical abuse that had happened to Severus. Severus entered carrying a small squat jar, setting it on the nightstand he opened it and cast a mild warming charm on the salve.

"Sit on the bed so I can apply it." Heart thrumming in his throat David moved so that he was sitting crossed-legged on the dark cherry wood four-poster.

With hands more gentle than David had imagined Severus began working the healing salve into his skin and muscles. A small hiss escaped his lips at the burning sensation it caused. The hands paused to get more of the salve and smear it in small circular strokes across his back.

A quiet purr of pleasure left David, the feel of his mates hands on his back rubbing the pain away. David's eyes fluttered closed trying to enjoy every sensation, every touch while he could.

"I'm sorry." David's eyes snapped open when Severus said his quiet words. Taking a deep breath David nodded.

"It's okay, hurting me wasn't intentional I just don't understand why you were so upset. I mean I don't care that your older than me. The fact that your a member of the Order of the Phoenix worries me because you could get yourself killed... hurt. But that's your life I have to deal with it, it's not that I have much choice. and I don't mind your worth it Severus. I know how much you care for your students what you've done for the Order to protect us..."

Turning to that he could meet Severus' eyes he felt more than saw the emotions play across his face. Severus' face to could be schooled not to show anything it was his eyes that gave him away to David.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of..." His voice had a tone David had never heard before from Severus. Regret. Turning around completely so he could cup Severus's face in his hands, David gave his mate a soft smile.

"I can't tell you we'll both live through the war. I can't tell you if you died, I would live through it. What I can do, is love you. And be there for whatever you need. You need to talk? I'll listen. You need to cry? I've a free shoulder. If you need to yell and scream and break things? We're wizards they can be mended. I can take care of you emotionally, and protect you in anyway I'm capable." Smiling softly leaned in and kissed Severus.

Severus's need was so raw as he kissed David pushing them both down onto the bed and rolling them so David was on top. Severus wapped his entire body around David, pressing his body to the other man's in a very obvious invitation.

"Fuck me, David. Right now." David was immediately hard at the rough words of his mate said in that beautiful voice,

"What?... " Confused David pulled away, hurt crossed Severus's face before it was quickly hidden. David cupped Severus chin serious.

"Severus your beautiful and I love you... why the sudden change?" Severus started unbuttoning his shirt ignoring David's words.

"It would be safer... Goddamn it Moon, we don't have time to wait until I'm ready a meeting could be called tomorrow. We need to get this over with!!!"

Growling David let go of Severus and rolled off the bed. He could feel the pain in his throat like white hot fire.

"Severus. I am not fucking you, to get off! You. Are. My. Mate." Severus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"David, I know that... I'm asking, please just... " Watching his mate laying on a bed half naked. David found it hard to argue. He'd just have to show Severus how much he wanted and cared about him.

Joining him once again on the bed David's hands immediately went to bare skin, touching, caressing trying to memorize Severus's body. He'd wanted Severus for so long, he'd been so careful. The older man had seemed so fragile...

**-------oo00oo--------- **

(Severus POV)

Severus had always been a brutally honest person. But he'd never been afraid of the reaction he would get for it.

Severus could tell that David was reaching his breaking point. He lurched at Severus then moved back slightly frowning.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, voice tense.

"Yes. Of course I'm sure." The potions master's voice was slightly irritated.

The bed shifted as David moved away completely. He couldn't hold back the whimper of protest at the loss of the feeling of David's hands on his skin.

The whimper of protest was replaced by a moan of pleasure. Those hands had moved across his chest once again.

The hands were soon replaced by a warm, soft, and wet mouth. The hands continued exploring and massaging every inch of skin within their reach.

It was heady mixture of fear and arousal, that Severus could only stand because of the fragile trust that had grown between them. This twisted mix at fate.

The bed shifted again and the mouth and hands were gone. Severus had 'never' been so sexually charged in his life.

It had never been like this when Lucius...

**-------oo00oo--------- **

(David POV)

The younger man paused as Severus stiffened again and lost his erection, fear and pain shrouded Severus' body.

He stopped, controlled his breathing. The potion he was taking could only do so much. His pants were painfully tight. And he was very close to breaking, and mating with Severus despite the older man's feelings.

Severus watched as David's eyes went gold. David kissed him hard, one hand going into his hair, the other at his waist.

Severus hissed, but arched against him. David felt him trying to relax as much as possible.

He bit the skin enough to make a mark but not enough break the skin. Reaching between their bodies he un-zipped Severus pants then, pushed them lower on his hips.

He moved lower alternating between biting and licking. David was focused on his mates pleasure and not his own. Severus was very tense still but he slowly began to respond to David's touches.

Rather quickly, David was able to tease Severus erection back to attention.

Now that Severus was fully erect again, nice and slowly David moved the slacks off the slim hips.

No boxers.

David smirked. Quickly he slicked his fingers with some of the oil, and pressed one of his fingers into Severus.

**-------oo00oo------- **

Severus's breathing hitched. His body moved against David's hands trying to use his body to push David's finger into farther himself. The finger flexed around seemingly looking for something.

"What?... What are... you..." Severus back arched, as a bolt of pleasure shot through him leaving him gasping and panting. David didn't stop just continued to massage that small nub in his body over and over til Severus's body was shuttering with pleasure.

He was so beautiful, face and lips flushed, moaning arching into his touch. He looked very wanton, sexy.

When David positioned himself and thrust slowly and gently inside Severus, making sure it didn't hurt... It was tight and uncomfortable at first but younger man soon found and angle to his hips that brushed that little pleasure nub with every slow thrust.

Severus began to sob, moaning, clawing at the sheets. "Merlin, Fuck! Please!" David's hand reached down and grasped Severus erection. And began pumping it in time with each of his thrusts.

Severus screamed as his orgasm finally washed over him, muscles clenching tightly around David. David came seconds after.

**-------oo00oo------- **

David purred contently, down at his mate who was still enjoying the post -coital glow. David grabbed his wand and did a few cleaning spells, and then one more on himself. They weren't finished not by a long shot.

David kissed Severus and began to work his way once again down the potions master's pale body.

"Again?" Severus had an almost amused tone in his voice. It was a very good sign. David just nodded and continued to work on Severus body.

"You know, not all of us are seventeen anymore. I can't go twice in one night..."

"Watch... " David murmured. His mouth latched onto a darkened nipple and sucked lightly. Severus gasped, David grinned lopsidedly. And continued down to Severus limp shaft which he took in his mouth and began to suck lightly, causing pleasurable shutters to go through the older man, but not much else.

"I told you thaaaa... " David hummed happily as Severus slowly swelled in his mouth. He continued to play a minute longer before releasing Severus's now straining erection.

Gently David pushed Severus legs closed and straddled Severus on his knees. The potions master was frowning at him again. Picking up his wand the brown haired man did a stretching and lubrication charm.

Carefully David balanced as he positioned his hips and started to lower himself onto Severus's straining cock. Severus grabbed his hips to stop him, and they both gasped at the shock of energy.

"You can't do that."

"Why not? I want to... I need you inside me, Severus. I don't think your ready to top me, are you?" David looked hopeful. The dark haired man started to say something stopped and shook his head.

"No... " Severus hands burned where they rested at David's hips, his legs trembled at the strain of balancing like he was.

"So let me... " David pushed his hips so that the tip of Severus's cock brushed against his opening. The older mans nails dug into his hips and a moan escaped him. David continued to lower himself until Severus's cock was buried in him to the hilt.

They were both panting heavily, and David laid on top of the other man. Waiting for is body to adjust and to catch his breath.

"Damn..." Merlin Severus felt good inside him. Just filled him up completely. It was slightly awkward at first until David found a slow, deep pace that sent a spike up his spine with every thrust.

He leaned down and kissed Severus, increasing the pace, twisting his body slightly to get a better angle. A growl of pleasure came from him when Severus began meeting his thrusts.

Quickly David's movements became more frantic, thrusts came harder faster, his body trembling from the pleasure and supporting his own weight. Grasping his own cock he began to pump it in rhythm with their rocking.

David met Severus' eyes they held amazement and desire, his mouth opening slightly with each thrust. The power built until it exploded taking David and Severus with it. Carefully Severus pulled out and rolled to lay on their sides.

Severus whole body relaxed as he pulled David into his arms. After casting some quick cleaning spells David curled up with Severus under the cover and they slept saited and content.


	6. Part Six: Riddles

_**"The journey in between what you once were and who you are now becoming is where the dance of life really takes place." -Barbara De Angelis **_

**Disclaimer:** If your not old enough, please don't read this, I won't have your mother e-mailing me hate-mail(or worse) because you were reading something too mature for 've had fair warning. Thank you, and everyone else, enjoy.

**Warnings: **If you haven't read the others you probably are not reading this one are you? Please see Chapter 3 for updated warnings.

**Author's Note: **Yes, Lucius and the other death eaters raped him, 'cause he was homosexual. Severus's life was not all kittens and daisies. Don't like it? Don't read it.

**Each New Day **

Part 6: Faith

When David woke to an empty bed it didn't worry him, he could feel the new connection to his mate strong and clear. After determining nothing was out of place, David got up stretched and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

An hour later he was dressed for the day, content and went in search of his wayward mate. He found Severus in his private lab working, Standing there quietly he watched Severus work.

So different he was, moving with grace and confidence as he chopped and added ingredients, not pausing in his movements. His frown of concentration that the students had come to fear so much.

David now knew how much Severus enjoyed potions making, and that he was so cold to save lives, one mis-placed ingredient and someone could be hurt if not killed. Though Severus had the most feared reputation at Hogwarts, he also had the record for the least amount of classroom injuries and incidents.

David did know how odd Severus had been acting, but he had assumed it was because of the situation he had put the older man in. David knew very little of Severus's life in school, save of a few comments by the older students who had known Harry Potter, as well as a few off handed comments by Severus, or someone in the Order.

From what he'd gathered Severus had not had a pleasant or rewarding childhood. Outside of his... their rooms Severus was everything the wizarding world feared, but pin him to a wall and he wilted. That worried David, Severus had always been the hiss and spit type, this placating submissiveness confused him.

"Severus?" The older man's movements slowed briefly but did not stop.

"What do you want?" Confusion, did Severus always assume he wanted something? There was an biting edge to his voice that was normally absent when he spoke to David.

"I just wanted to see how you were." The coal of Severus's eyes met David's with glowering heat. Severus movement became aggitated and jerky.

"Well, as you can plainly see, I am fine."

"You don't seem fine.... and I'm not a telepath Severus." Severus growled audibly, sighing quietly. David decided not to push whatever had him so upset. The man had to open up to him eventually.....

"What are the potions for?"

"Restock for the Infirmary, the brats use it up alarmingly fast." His tones were still clipped. David moved to stand in front of Severus worktable, Severus eyes followed him.

Maybe not pushing Severus on how he felt was the problem? The Potions Professor had never said one thing to indicate he wanted this, to be mated to David.

If Severus had been, was being..... raped by the other deatheaters..... His reactions made much more sense, others did not.

Was he only so vulnerable with David because deep down he didn't believe he had a choice?

David's gut twisted at the thought. Had he raped Severus? Sure the older man had given consent but had he been in control? Had he felt or had any kind of way to escape?

If Severus had kept saying no, would David have.....? He felt like he was going to vomit.

"Severus?" David's voice sounds almost as choked off as he felt, he started shaking. Severus looks up, meeting Davids eyes and for a moment Concern is seen before its crushed with Severus facade of uninterest.

"You didn't..... I mean, You didn't let me?....." David trailed off again trying to put himself together.

"Say it already Moon. I do not have time to listen to you prattle on." A growl and a raised eyebrow follow his hard statement, waiting for his answer.

_"Fuck me, David. Right now." _

_"..... I know that.... I'm asking, please just.... " _

"Severus you could've said no, even if it would have killed me.... I would never have wanted to.... " Dark eyes narrowed as he realised to what I was referring.

"Stupid boy. You did not force me to do anything." 'As if you could' his scathing tone implied.

"I wanted you." A flash of hope and desire went through him, David smiled in weak relief.

Quickly turning off the burners under the potions, Severus moved around the desk and grasped his chin, causing it to tilt down slightly to meet Severus's eyes.

Severus really wasn't that much shorter, just thinner, more lean it made him seem small to David.

The power that the potions master was radiating now reminded David the man was a deatheater and could most certainly be dominate in this relationship.

So why hadn't he? All conscious thought left him when Severus captured his lips brutally. Moaning he clung to the older man not resisting the power Severus now had on him. God it felt good, Severus body pressing his into to the wall.

When Severus finally released him, David panted quietly.

"Bloody hell.... why didn't you do that sooner?!" The man in question scowled at him moving away some.

"We both have classes in an hour. Go eat, then get to class." David couldn't supress a small noise of protest, he didn't want to attempt to walk as hard as he was.

"Severus," David slid his arms around Severus shoulders and pulled his body back against his own. His Potions master was still hard himself. A smirk spread across his lips.

"I can think of something much more satisfying to do in a hour....."

-------oo00oo---------


End file.
